


FUCKING AMATEUR

by egbert



Series: The Erotic Adventures of Vriska and Dave [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-25
Updated: 2012-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-30 02:26:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/326752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egbert/pseuds/egbert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not unusual for Vriska to intrude in on his personal space when he's busy. Dave's actually gotten rather used to turning around and seeing her stretched out on the couch behind him when he's in the middle of mixing, or suddenly having her hang across his shoulders and bury down into his neck. It's all affection, normally. Something he wouldn't really argue with. (Not that she would care.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	FUCKING AMATEUR

It's not unusual for Vriska to intrude in on his personal space when he's busy. Dave's actually gotten rather used to turning around and seeing her stretched out on the couch behind him when he's in the middle of mixing, or suddenly having her hang across his shoulders and bury down into his neck. It's all affection, normally. Something he wouldn't really argue with. (Not that she would care.)  
  
He has his headphones on today when he notices his door open in his peripheral vision; he's pretty sure she doesn't say anything, but she closes the door behind her and drops down onto the couch like normal, sprawling out across it. Dave says nothing, continues on his way. He's been trying to finish a new beat, and doesn't feel like indulging her in her inane ability to completely distract him.  
  
It works for a little while, she allows him the space to work, deciding to just be lazy on his couch. She can wait, really. Bide her time a bit. It gives her a chance to really decide on how she wants to steal his attention today. The easiest way would be to literally just drag him away from the computer and haul him off to do something with her. But- That doesn't sound nearly as appealing as it might on any other day. Instead, well. She decides on something completely different.  
  
When Vriska leaves his room, Dave isn't sure if he should go after her or just wait until she gets bored and comes back again. He's close enough to being done with his music that he figures it won't hurt to let her leave and do whatever. Besides, it's almost a guarantee that she'll be back.  
  
Which she is. Of course.  
  
Dave's leaning back in his chair while his music file converts and saves, feeling so damn proud of himself for finishing it, when Vriska makes her return. She plucks his headphones off without saying a word, leaning over the back of his chair to drape her arms across his chest, tossing his headphones onto the desk beside his computer.  
  
"S'up, Serket." He doesn't look at her, not yet, he's too busy watching to make sure his file saves without a problem.  
  
Vriska says nothing at first, her fingers drawing figure eights across his chest, down his stomach, back up again. She grazes his neck with her nails as she leans down a little further, pressing her lips just under his jaw, all nice and affectionate. "Nothing, decided to bring a surprise for my very _favorite_ human."  
  
He can't quite tell if it's sarcastic or not, but he becomes a little more interested in what, exactly, she's doing. Reaching up, he rests a hand on the back of her neck and drags her down to kiss her. It's light, nothing even close to monumental or ground shaking, but he isn't going for that. More just a greeting, or maybe his way of asking for said surprise to be given to him.  
  
Vriska's smiling against his mouth and Dave starts to wonder if he should be concerned about it.  
  
When her arms move away from him and she pulls from the kiss, Dave's eyes follow her as she steps back from the chair.  
  
He almost falls out of it from leaning so far.  
  
While he doesn't exactly want to know how she managed to get from her room to his without people seeing her (or, maybe they did; Vriska was never one to really care, but it's mostly just that he doesn't notice the abandoned robe on his couch). But she's in all lace and there are garters and Dave really wants to reach out and _touch her everywhere_ except that she's currently just barely out of arms length. If he trusted himself to be able to stand, he'd get up from the chair and actually grab her, but as it is, he feels a little frozen in place.  
  
But the distance doesn't last long. She's turning the chair to face her and sliding onto him after not much time at all, straddling his lap. Vriska pulls him into a kiss, licks across his bottom lip and into his mouth, pulling his glasses from his face while she kisses him, dropping them on the desk behind them. At first, he isn't exactly sure where to settle his hands, but ultimately decides to glide his hands up along her stocking-covered thighs and trace over the lace at the top of them, following the garters up to her waist and dragging his nails across her skin. Vriska gasps into the kiss; reaches down and holds his hand still so that he can't continue. He really should have expected what happened next.  
  
She whispers into his mouth, opening her eyes while kissing him to look into his, smiling all fucking sweet. "I didn't say you could touch me, Strider."  
  
There's a bit of a whine against her mouth when she says that and he barely grazes her bare stomach with his nails before she's forcing his hand away. His compliance is rewarded, though, because she rolls her hips down against his and he's groaning into her mouth without even trying to hold back. Dave's gotten to the point where he doesn't always feel the need to hold up a front with her when she starts to touch him, not like he originally felt the need to do. There's little point, really; especially given how far she's pushed him and how much of him she's seen.  
  
Her hips move from his, hand travelling down to replace it instead, fingers barely stroking him through his jeans. Vriska's smiling, grinning against his mouth. "Do you like the surprise?"  
  
Who wouldn't? Because really, having Vriska currently sitting in his lap with lace-top thigh highs, garters, and lace lingerie that leaves not much at all to the imagination; he'd be crazy not to. So he just nods, pulls her down into a kiss, and hopes to hell she doesn't consider that touching without permission, because he needs _something_ other than her feather light touches and barely there kisses.  
  
She seems agreeable enough to it that she doesn't break it, presses her palm against his hardening erection to rub it through his jeans instead. Dave squirms beneath her, makes a needy little noise into the kiss, and Vriska doesn't even try to hide her amusement.  
  
"Little bit excitable today, aren't you." There's a hum before she kisses him again, grinning the whole time. Her fingers work, flicking the button of his jeans open. "That's good. I have _amaaaaaaaazing_ plans for you tonight. I think you'll like them."  
  
Which means he will hate them, utterly, because her plans never work out well for him until the very end.  
  
But Vriska's moving, sliding out of his lap to stand in front of him. He can hear the heels of her stilettos click against the floor when she stands and he doesn't make an attempt to hide the fact that he's looking her over as much as he can before she inevitably stops him. Although- Instead of kneeling or maybe moving back against him, she's resting both hands on her stomach. One slides up, ghosts between her breasts and over the lace of her bra, the other moving down to rest just near her hip. It really just makes him want to reach out and replace her hands with his own; he figures that's the point.  
  
"Strider, I want you to to take your clothes off for me. The faster you do it, the more likely I am to actually let you have an orgasm tonight at some point." While her tone might be light, teasing, completely playful, Dave knows that there's a certain amount of truth in it that he can't possibly avoid.  
  
His shirt is the first to go, tugged up over his head and dropped to the floor beside the chair, shucking his jeans and boxers soon after. She's nudging him back down into the chair before he has a chance to really do much else, leaning down towards him. Placing a hand on each of the arm rests, she invades his space and kisses him without pause, moans his name into his mouth.  
  
Despite the seemingly urgent kiss that she steals from him, Vriska doesn't linger very long. Her mouth busies itself elsewhere, dragging open-mouthed kisses along his neck, biting on occasion; she makes sure to do so especially hard on the pulse point and at the curve before his shoulder, teeth almost piercing skin. Continuing down, she licks across his collarbone, moves lower to do the same to his left nipple before going on. Her hands move to his thighs, guiding them apart as she lowers herself to her knees between them. Vriska drags her nails up along his legs, down his inner thighs, and she kisses just below his navel, moving further and parting her lips to suck at a patch of his skin, dragging her teeth over it.  
  
Dave does his best not to move too much, unable to look away from her as she travels down along his body. But when she starts biting him, drags her teeth over him, his breath hitches and he squirms just a bit. Except that she rests her hand on his stomach, drags her nails down _hard_ , leaving angry red marks behind on his skin before she wraps her hand around his cock and strokes him once, making Dave freeze and forget how to breathe. He has to choke back a moan when her mouth replaces her hand and he finds half of his erection inside the heat of her mouth, tongue pressed flat against the underside.  
  
Without really thinking, he grips the arms of the chair and jerks his hips up against her, pushing himself a little further into her mouth. She glances up at him, up through her lashes, and finally just takes him in all the way and sucks _hard_ and Dave chokes on his next breath. One hand moves from the chair to reach down and gather her hair in his hand to hold it away from her face, watching her pull up from him before returning to sucking him in deep again. Fucking lack of gag reflex is _godly_ and he considers writing a personal thank you note to whoever decided how to create the troll anatomy.  
  
Well, he would think that, except that coherent thought ceases to be happening when she hums around him and sucks him harder, raking her nails down along his thigh again while her mouth moves along him. Dave makes a noise under his breath, sounds a lot like a whine, and he drops his head back against the chair. It's too fucking hot and wet and Vriska looks too damn amazing. He really just wants-  
  
Wants every part of her right now. He wants to pull her into his lap and fuck her until all she can remember is his name, wants to make her strip off all that lace so he can touch every inch of her skin without a barrier. But the want is overtaken by the overwhelming feeling of her sucking his dick like a fucking _pro_.  
  
He reaches out then, breath catching every time she sucks a little harder, and curls a hand around each of her horns to stroke up and back down along them as slowly as he can. Her movements falter and she pulls off his dick with a wet noise, making the filthiest noise he's ever heard come out of her before. His hands repeat the movements and Vriska trembles between his legs, her free hand resting on his thigh and pressing her nails against his skin.  
  
"S-Strider, fucking- _Stop that_." Vriska's voice betrays her request, sounds so strained and desperate and fuck, has he ever heard her that needy before? His thumb dips down into the crescent of her one horn and Vriska actually _moans_ , her hand shaking against his thigh. " _Dave_ -"  
  
There's a smile working its way across his face, because he's just so fucking fascinated by this. He can feel himself throbbing from not having any sort of contact to his cock right now, but it can wait in favor of pulling that noise out of her again. His touch is gentle, measured, and when he drifts his hands up again, he pauses to allow his thumb to rub against the spot where the crescent part of her horn really starts.  
  
Vriska's eyes close and, by the look of it, he's pretty sure she might have an orgasm if he keeps doing this.  
  
"How about instead, you tell me how much you want me to fuck you right now."  
  
She laughs, strained, keeps her voice steady despite his fingers still moving across her horns. "You'd be lucky if I even finish sucking your dick for you at this rate. So many broken rules." Finally, she reaches up and pushes his hands away from her. Standing, she hooks her fingers in her panties and tugs them down, stepping out of them when she slides back into his lap once again. She doesn't move much, but she's pretty sure he's able to feel the heat of her hovering just over his tip. "Except that I will fuck you, but-" Vriska leans in, kisses him, rests a hand against his neck to hold him in it until they both have to pull back. Even still, she murmurs right against his mouth, "But you can't come until I say that you're allowed to, or I'm burning everything I wore for you tonight while you watch, and I won't fuck you again until you give me a really great reason to."  
  
Dave fucking _hates her_ right now. And maybe that's why their relationship is just so damn interchangeable, because he knows he feels _something_ for her, but she pisses him off so constantly, manipulates him in the best ways. Yet, he's never bored, and she always keeps him interested and wanting more. So, even though she frustrates the hell out of him, he still nods in agreement, his hands falling to her hips to try and guide her down against him.  
  
Allowing it to a point, she only lets him pull her down enough for the head of his dick to slide inside of her before she stops. She wants it just as much as he does, but her self control and the desire to have him a whining mess wins out against her desperation. Tilting her head down, she licks a stripe up his neck and bites just under his ear, brushing her lips up to whisper into it. "You know what's hotter than fucking you, Dave Strider?" Her mouth curves into a smirk. "What's hotter is just how hard you get whenever I get a little dominant or demanding. How needy you are when I'm on top of you and in control."  
  
It's only then that she lowers herself down onto him, gasps his name under her breath when she moves, keeps going until she's settled in his lap. She clenches around him, hears him stop breathing when she does, both her hands moving to rest on his shoulders, gives her a chance to have some balance and a little more leverage; something she needs when she finally starts moving. But she takes her fucking time, barely lifts her hips before rocking back down again, and Dave grips her hips too hard, fighting the desire to force her into a rhythm that he wants.  
  
He knows how easy it is to make her all needy and he fucking _knows_ how bad she wants him now after what he just did to her horns. But in case it wasn't good enough, he moves one hand from her hip up to curve around one of her horns again, stroking it slow, moving at the same pace as her hips to. Vriska trembles, the grip on his shoulders tightening as a result, and she whimpers his name.  
  
"Dave, I- I c-can't- You need to stop-" Her voice cuts off into a moan when he squeezes and strokes a bit harder and she wants to shove his hand off, but it feels too fucking amazing to remove it. " _Shit_ \- If you want me to m-move you need to let go." Whether she's saying that because she _can't_ move until he lets go or because she _won't_ , Vriska isn't saying. (Although, she would insist later that it was _won't_ because she always needs some sort of control in the situation, doesn't she?)  
  
When his hand finally moves, she leans up to kiss him hard, allows him to rest his hands just under her jaw to hold her against him as she starts to finally move. Her hips roll at first, and she can feel herself spasm around him a little. He feels fucking blinded from it; from the overwhelming tight, wet heat that feels like it's surrounding every part of him.  
  
Vriska starts a pace after that, begins slow but picks it up until both of them are gasping for breath and rocking together to get the best angle possible. Neither one of them can remember, for the moment, what the fuck a coherent sentence is, but some semblance of intelligence returns to her when Dave starts to dig his nails in against her hip, whining her name with such neediness that Vriska can feel herself throb in response to it. She tightens around him, feels just how perfectly he fills her, and the ache that moves through her body is one that she's never felt with anyone but him. The desperation that follows is something she wants to hate, but the feeling itself is too incredible to hold a dislike for.  
  
One of the best parts about sex with Dave wasn't just the act itself, or the ache that would build in her, but the noises that he always made for her. Especially the filth that started to pour out of his mouth as soon as he started to get really close to the edge like he was now.  
  
Except that Vriska hadn't told him it was okay yet, had she? Which is probably why she slows down just a bit despite the desperate sort of noise that Dave makes in response. She takes a minute to actually try and sort through her brain, to remember what words mean and how to string them together with some sort of intelligence.  
  
"Beg for it." Her voice is breathless and she moans in the back of her throat when she rolls her hips down a certain way. Digging her nails into his shoulders, hard enough to draw blood, she gasps his name, moaning low right after. "Beg me to let you come, Strider. I know how close you are."  
  
Dave can't even find it in him to be a smartass, to try and play it off or even attempt a lie. He's too fucking close, wants her too damn much. So when he can actually find his voice, despite how rough it is, how strained it comes out, he fights to say _something_. "Fuck-" He closes his eyes, has to so he can focus, "Vriska, come on." Dave whines her name, has to fucking fight to reign in his orgasm. His voice lowers a bit, comes out all quiet and so desperate that even Vriska gets chills. "God, _please_."  
  
She catches him into a kiss and starts to move again, rides him with a new found desire. The idea of saying anything is lost on her, and all she can really remember how to say is his name, repeats it almost constantly with a mix of _fuck_ and _yes_ and she feels so damn overheated that all she wants to do is-  
  
Dave grips her hips hard and crashes her hips down against him, his orgasm hitting him first. It burns across his skin like wildfire and he forgets that there was any sort of pace being kept between them. He jerks his hips up against her, slamming up into her, and Vriska isn't too far behind him. Dave can feel her spasm around his cock and he chokes back a noise, made up for by the fact that she's moaning his name so fucking _perfectly_. He can feel her trembling above him, and he's pretty sure that he's shaking as well.  
  
Both of them make an attempt to move together through their orgasms, to keep the roll of their hips in unison. It works, for the most part, until both climaxes subside and their movements become incredibly lazy until they stop all together. Vriska loosens her grip on his shoulders, rubs her fingers against the tense muscle instead, and leans down to kiss him until they can both remember what it means to breathe.


End file.
